Steam
by Pendragon22
Summary: After a whirlwind of events in a single night, Betty and Jughead find comfort in one another in quite the peculiar spot.


Betty buried her head in the crevice of Jug's neck. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her middle, the other clutching her hand firmly. Across from the two lovers was Betty's mom and Jug's dad. FP had a gentle hold on Alice's nicely manicured and delicate hands as she sobbed quietly with a bowed head. The night had been a rough one indeed for the four of them. Betty hadn't intended to tell Jughead either but the memories of seeing the man on the floor, blood pooled all around him and then hiding the body where there was a definite possibility his murder could be traced back to them…she just had to confide in him. If not the police, then someone she trusted with her life and secrets. Thankfully Jughead understood, who then explained the situation to FP. He wasn't about to let his son, Alice and Betty suffer the same fate when he had to dispose of young Jason Blossom's body in the river. He took care of the remains of the shady man, burying him in the forest and covering his corpse in sodium hydroxide so it would decompose much faster. If all went undiscovered within the week, no evidence of the body would remain and his case would go cold.

"Mom, I'm gonna go home now. I just wanna…forget this night ever happened," Betty said softly.

"Get Jughead to walk you home. I think we'll stay a little longer," Alice responded.

Betty nodded and scooted out of the booth with Jughead. She wrapped her hands around his arm and walked close by him all the way back to her house. The pair were completely silent the whole time. Jughead appeared on edge, looking around constantly as if to see if they were being followed. As they approached the front door, Betty fumbled in her pocket for her keys. Upon fishing them out, she jiggled them into the lock with shaky hands. Finally, the door clicked open and Betty and Jughead entered the dark abyss of her home. Betty flicked on some lights while she tossed her coat over a dining room chair. Jug lowered himself on the couch, Betty joining him soon after. The pair let out simultaneous sighs and slumped further down the couch. Jug's hand sought out Betty's and held tight.

"How are you doing?" Jug inquired after some time.

"I…don't know if I'm being honest. I still feel like there's a way this could get traced back to us and that terrifies me," Betty trembled.

"My dad is certain there will be nothing left to recover. You're okay for now, Betty. And if something does happen, you know I'll fight for you and your family just as you have for mine," Jug comforted.

Betty peered up at him with the slightest hint of a smile. "Thanks, Jug. You always know what to say."

Tentatively, Jug leaned a little closer. Betty moved in quickly once she noticed, pressing her lips to his. They deepened it as they progressed in the action. Placing her hands against his cheeks, Betty lovingly held Jug's face with a tender gaze in her eyes that reflected into his.

"Will you…stay here tonight? I don't think I can sleep on my own."

Jug smiled sweetly at his love. "Of course I'll stay. Anything for you, Betts."

She kissed him as thanks before rising up and stating she needed a shower to rinse off and unwind from the day's events. On her way up to the bathroom, she told Jug he could get himself comfortable in her room.

* * *

Betty looked awful. At least that's what ran through her mind when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The small amount of foundation covering her face barely hid the purple bags under her eyes from countless sleepless nights. They were even more pronounced once she wiped off the product with a makeup-remover soaked cloth. She let her hair down from her signature ponytail and quickly ran a brush through it as well. Then she shed her clothes and cranked the shower on to hot. She stepped under the gently scalding flow of water and immediately felt relief. Her tense muscles relaxed and her racing heart slowed to a normal pace. This was what she needed.

Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door creak open. She closed it tight, how did it open itself? Panic suddenly rose in her chest. What if it was some unwelcome guest? Betty whipped the shower curtain aside to face whatever lurked on the other side. She was brought face to face with Jughead. A naked Jughead for that matter. Betty felt her cheeks heat red hot. While the pair had already shared their first time together, it was a recent thing. And Betty still wasn't entirely used to seeing Jug naked. Without another moments hesitation, Jughead was joining Betty in the steamy shower before she knew what was happening. He pulled the curtain closed just as he pressed her against the shower wall and kissed her lips with a certain ferocity she'd yet to experience from him. Betty draped her arms around Jughead's neck and returned his passionate kisses. She still had no idea what was happening right now, but she wouldn't complain. She wanted it, she wanted him. In this moment, he could do whatever he pleased.

After their shower shenanigans had come to an end, the pair cuddled up under Betty's warm bed-sheets and blanket. From downstairs, Betty heard the front door open and shut. Definitely her mother. She didn't go right upstairs which led Betty to think she was pouring herself a full glass of wine. Betty couldn't blame her though. She wouldn't mind a glass herself.

"Your mom isn't gonna be upset I'm staying the night in your bed, right?" Jughead asked timidly.

"Well for starters, I don't care if she doesn't like it. You're my boyfriend and I give you permission to sleep here. I demand it, actually," Betty said.

"Yes ma'am," Jughead winked.

"By the way, what we did in the shower…that was fun and I really enjoyed it. I'm feeling better too," Betty admitted as she rose slightly to face Jughead.

Jughead blushed at her words. He brushed a hand through his still damp hair. "Oh...yeah it was fun. I'm glad it makes you feel that way. Definitely makes me happy too to hear approval."

Betty leaned in a gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Jug."

"Love you too, Betts."

Betty returned to laying down next to Jug. He reached over and clicked off Betty's bedside lamp, shrouding them in darkness. Betty pressed her face against Jug's chest while he wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was an embrace that would make Betty feel safe for the first time in days. Safe enough that she dozed off almost instantaneously and would continue to sleep peacefully. As would Jughead. With all the craziness that had happened this night, the two lovers were glad they had each other once again to lean on and love. With some luck, things would hopefully turn normal in the coming weeks and they could forget about the tragedy of this night for good.

Or at the very least, distract themselves from it.

* * *

 _AN: Just a short n sweet one-shot that started floating around my head after the latest episode. Hope you people enjoyed it somewhat :)_


End file.
